Angel of Death
by UberSpazTiclyAwesome
Summary: Max used to be a fun-loving girl. But that was before one Deadly night. Somewhere in the chaos that is now her life, she begins to hear a voice. What will happen when she isn't in control of herself anymore? Eventual wings, and eventual Fax. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of Death**

I used to be a fun-loving girl. That was until last December. The exact date is still blurry. But, I'll never forget it. The day my parents died. I know they were my foster parents, but that didn't mean I didn't love them.

My father, Mark, who used to treat me like his son. But, not that I minded. I hated being treated fragile and weak, mostly because it wasn't true. I was his only daughter, living with two older brothers. But, I was still strong. We would wrestle or play football with them, just like I was his third son.

My mother, Sally, loved me for who I was. She didn't try to keep me away from trying out for my schools football team- which I got denied because I was a girl. (I protested for weeks). She didn't try to force me to be girly, or go shopping like other moms would.

But, everything changed on that December night.

We went out to eat, before we left for vacation in Colorado as we always did for Christmas. We were driving on a bridge, when the car in front of us stopped suddenly. My dad swerved, and we all flew off the bridge. I was still conscious, but it was like something restricted me, and I couldn't move. Finally my older brother, Ethan, grabbed me around my waist and pushed me out of the open window. He followed and guided me to the river bank. Everything was in flashes as the ambulance pulled up, and took me and Ethan away.

It was just me and Ethan. My mom and dad were dead, along with my oldest brother- Nate. Ethan was a year older than me, being fifteen. Nate was about to be nineteen, but died immediately from the impact. My mom was forty-five, my dad being forty-six.

Now here we were, moving to live with our aunt, Jill. By the way, my name is Maximum Ride. I thought you might need to know that. But, now I only go by Max. Just by _**Max**_. Anyone who tries Maximum gets a punch to the face or kick to the ribs. I decided this by the amount of memories I had with "Maximum". My mom calling me inside for dinner. My dad calling my name in baseball. Nate Yelling my name as he walked in the house, to give me a rib cracking hug.

But, those were all just bad memories. Memories that still haunt me.

And unfortunately, always will.

**More to come peoples! I just had to post this... this is more of a summary...**

**So, next chapter is the real beginning!**

**And yeah, I'm that insane writer who brought you _Maximum Torture_. Haven't read it? Please do! And review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about my aunt Jill is that she is extremely rich. So, when we moved in- being myself and my brother Ethan- she sent us to the most private and upperclass school she could find. She even insisted on moving more than five hundred miles away to do such. I loved her and all, but sometimes she goes _**too far**_.

I tried to ignore everything. The packing, the driving, the unpacking. She of coarse bought the biggest and most expensive house she could find. It was two stories and had _**plenty **_of room.

The days passed, and time flew. Before I even realized it, school was about to start. I sighed and plopped down on my huge bed, in my huge room. I felt horrible- for some reason this thought came to my mind... My parents died and my brother died, and now here I am being pampered. Like a reward. I felt like I was celebrating or something. I let tears roll down my face, and before I knew it, it was already night. I didn't eat anything, and I really didn't care.

I woke up from my nightmare. I was in the water again, but this time, I didn't survive.I was drowning in the water. The dark water filling my lungs. I jolted up, and felt a cold liquid in my lungs. I choughed and choughed, and actual water came from my mouth.

_**I must be really tired. I'm imagining this...**_

I thought and ignored it. I got up then got in my uniform and everything else in needed to do. Then walked out of the house. Even though Jill told us she'd drive. But, no one was awake, and I was. So, I just figured I'd leave a note and walk off to school before they even woke up.

I got to school to find the doors locked. I guess I had to wait outside until I could go in. I sat down of a bench outside of the school, and just stared into space. That's when a boy came up, and sat down beside me. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"So... are you new here?" he asked.

"Yep. Just moved here..." I said.

"I'm Nathan," he held out his hand. I looked up and glared at him. Nathan. Nate. Why did the universe hate me? "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Completely fine. Why?" I asked harshly.

"Your crying," he said. I felt my cheek, to find a hot tear rolling down it.

"Yeah. Sorry," I shook my head, looking at my hand. "Just a bad memory"

"Oh, sorry" he said. I looked at him.

"It's fine. Not your fault," I said. He had his hands on his knees, awkwardly. "Football player?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.

"Being surrounded by guys in your family, and having your dad treat you as a son, you can't really forget the hands of a football player. Plus, I played too" I said shyly.

"Well, that's a first for me to hear," he said, laughing slightly.

"It shouldn't be." he looked over at me. "I protested for weeks when my coach said girls couldn't join the team. Too bad, I have a great arm," I chuckled. "I'm Max,"

"Well, Max, sounds like it was his loss. So, do your brothers go here too?" he asked.

I stiffened. "That's the bad memory..." I mumbled. "Ethan does. The rest of my family are, um, dead"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"But I shouldn't have brought it up..." he started.

"I'm fine. Completely. We're living with my aunt and- I'm fine" I said quickly. I felt more tears spring from my eyes. He put an awkward hand on my shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what class do you have first?" he asked.

"Um..." I looked at a piece of paper. "Math"

"Me too," he said.

Well at least now I had a friend. I bet Nathan would be my only friend really. So, the day went on, me and Nathan going to our classes. Surprisingly, we had the same schedule. I was fine, until PE.

"Today we're climbing the rope" the coach said standing in front of the gym.

Oh no. I wasn't good with heights. I never had been ever since the accident. I prayed he wouldn't call my name first.

"First to climb is a Miss. Ride?" he questioned. "Is this a new student?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Great. Your first up," he pointed to the rope.

"Um, I'd rather not..." I said.

"Oh? And why not?" he asked.

"Yeah Ride. You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Scared of heights?"

"Guys, be quiet. I heard she was in a car crash off a bridge." one hushed.

"Is that true?" one asked.

"Is it!" one called.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Nathan told them. I sent him a thankful look.

"Come on. I don't care about fears, get to climbing" coach told me.

"But, sir-"

"Climb!" he pointed to the rope again.

I bowed my head and walked over to the rope. I took one last glance at coach, then at Nathan. He nodded reassuringly. I nodded back and began to climb. When I was almost at the top, something popped up in my head.

**Look down, Maximum.**

I looked down and immediately regretted it. Why did I? What was this voice that told me to? Why did I listen to it?

**Remember the bridge, Max? Falling to the water?**

All of a sudden, I felt a rush of wind, and heard the sounds of screaming. I was back in the crash. As quickly as the flash came, it dissppeared.

**Do you remember how you felt at first? The rush? You were excited. You know you wanted to fall. To feel the wind. Wouldn't you just love to feel that rush again?**

I forced my eyes closed and tightened my grip.

**Let go. Let go, Maximum.**

Like I was being ordered, as soon as I heard it, I let go of the thick rope. I heard screaming from the other kids, and coach calling an ambulance. Also the voice of Nathan.

"Max? Max, wake up..."

**You should have died. In the very beginning.**

That was the last thing I heard before everything went blank.

**Hiya! Well, more to come. Just trying to seperate these chapters... Reviews maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I would like to thank:**

**Maddieboz12**

**For reviewing! Hugs for you! Once again, my hugs are the best hugs EVER. They make you all happy and junk. Jealous? Review and get one!**

**To the story... ********************************

**I woke up in my bed at Jill's. Had it all been a horrible nightmare? I stood and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and didn't see _me_. **

**I saw a girl with skin so pale, it was sickening to look at. And, actually, it was more of a strange and eerie gray. Her brown eyes looked hollow, empty. Underneath her creepy eyes were dark eye circles that looked more black than purple. Her brown hair, that used to have blonde streaks, was wet and knotted up. She was wearing the same outfit I had wore the night of the crash. **

**This girl was me. I shrieked from the sight. I shut my eyes tight and covered my face with my hands. _It's just my eyes playing tricks on me. It's a nightmare within a nightmare. Calm down. _I told myself, and opened my eyes again. But, I didn't see the mirror. I only saw black. I was in the water, and this time, I was completely alone. I felt the water rushing into my lungs with an unnartural force. And who was watching me drown- with delight? _Me_. The creepy, dead, ghost of me. I tried to stop the water from rushing in my lungs, but with one more unnatural force, it raced into my mouth.**

My eyes bolted open, and I gasped. Ethan and Jill were at my side, along with a few doctors.

"Maximum! What's wrong?" Jill cried.

"Max!" Ethan exclaimed, clutching my hand.

"What is going on!" Jill asked the doctors furiously.

"I don't know. The last we checked, she was stable" one said, rushing towards me. "Maximum?"

"Max, calm down," Ethan soothed.

I looked at them all, then began my fit of coughs. Black water came spewing out, and this time way more than before. I looked at my hands to see the color of my ghost from my nightmare. I chocked even more, and even more water came out.

**You don't have long. You'll be dead before you know it. **The voice said.

Still coughing water, now into my hands, I looked in horror at it. It wasn't black anymore. It was red. A deep, deep red. Like the color of dried blood. I began to cry from the lack of oxygen. I could see my tears rolling down my eyelids. But, they weren't clear. They were the same color red as the water I was still coughing up.

**Very soon, Maximum. You will die. This is the color that people will see after finding you. If they ever find you.**

Suddenly, I stopped coughing completely. As if I had been brought out of my own little world.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Maximum, we're trying to help you," one doctor said, moving towards me.

"Stay away. I know your plan! I won't die! I won't let you kill me! Your wrong voice!" I yelled.

"What voice, Maximum?" another doctor asked.

"My name is not Maximum. My. Name. Is. _**Max**_" I said through clenched teeth.

"Max, what voice?" Ethan asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't know..." I said. "Don't leave me here, Ethan. She'll kill me"

"Who is she?" Ethan asked.

"The voice. It said I would die... soon" I said.

"You need to stay here. Just in case..." one doctor said.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" I almost yelled.

"Um, you have to... heal" she stuttered.

"It can heal at home! I need to get away from here!" I screamed.

"Um, Ms. Green? May we speak to you- privately?" another doctor asked.

"Of coarse," Jill nodded, tears in her eyes.

**Outside Room**

"What's wrong with Max?" Jill asked.

"Ms. Green, I think you have to except- Max has some... problems. She probably still hasn't recovered from her parents' and brothers death. I would, uh, recommend she be watched greatly" Dr. Brown explained.

"Watched greatly? What do you mean?" Jill snapped.

"I think that her mind is allowing her to create an imaginary world where someone is-"

"Cut the shit, and get to the point" Jill said coldly.

"I know an excellent- facility where she can be monitored-"

"You want me to send my baby to an asylum?" Jill exclaimed.

"I prefer to use the term mental facility-"

"Why would I do that! She means the world to me and your here trying to take her away from-"

"Do you want her alive or not! This is her only chance. I have never in my life seen something like this. A figment of the imagination controlling it's owners body" Dr. Brown exclaimed.

Jill ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. Send her as quickly as you can. I just want her to be okay," she said in a cracked voice.

"Immediately, ma'am. I'm so sorry." Dr. Brown and the others walked back.

**Back Inside**

"Max, we would like you to-" the doctor moved towards me.

"Get away! I don't trust you!" I shrieked.

"Max, we just-"

"No! Leave me alone!" I began to rip out my I.V's.

"Restrain her!" the doctor exclaimed. Just as two other doctors began to make their way towards me, I kicked one in the jaw.

"No! Get away! Now!" I screamed some more. The other held me down to the bed, and I kicked in an attept to get away.

"Sedate her!" the doctor ordered. The other I kicked in the jaw got a shot.

"Get away! No! Help! Jill! Ethan! Someone! Anyone! Mom! Dad! Nate! Nathan! Help..." my screams came to an end as I blacked out- again.

**You can't hide forever, Maximum. I'll always be here... **I heard the voice. I felt warm tears escape my eyes as someone carried me away.

**Hey! **

**Insanity, right? **

**This will come in short lil chapters so you will crave more! **

**Not really. **

**I wouldn't do that to y'all just cuz of that. **

**It's cuz I'm also working on my Fanfic: _Maximum Torture._ **

**Haven't read it? **

**Read the awesomeness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those trusty peoples who have favorited, I never knew that people found this good... well, hugs for you! Here ya go!**

**Angel of Death**

I woke up by my head hitting something. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some type of van that had white cushions covering the walls. Great. I sat up and did the first thing that came to mind. Yell.

"Hey! What are you doing! Where are you taking me!" I exclaimed.

No reply.

"Tell me what the f-" I paused. Jill had been wanting me to stop cursing. "Flip, is going on! I want to know right now! I'm not flipping crazy you-" just then the van stopped with a jolt.

I heard a door open, then slam shut. The person came around to the back and opened the doors. I was about to refuse, but he grabbed me and pulled me out. When I was out, he handcuffed my hands in front of me.

"WTF! Whats going on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Come on Miss. Ride," he instructed and began to push me to walk.

"Don't call me that." I ordered.

"Fine, come, Maximum" he corrected himself.

"My name isn't Maximum. Its Max. _**Max. **_Do you comprehend?" I said coldly.

"Your record and birth certificate say Maximum Ride. So, I will call you either Miss. Ride or Maximum" he said, pushing me through a door.

Inside it was big. Really big. Not how you'd expect from an asylum. Even if it was just the receptionist place... It was kind of- comfy. Spare the fact that they thought I was crazy and that my freedom was being taken away. It wasn't all white- how you'd think. It was a calming light blue color, with pictures and figurines to make a better effect. We walked- or he walk and I was pushed- up to the front desk to see a woman around twentty with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked up with a warm smile and shuffled papers on her desk.

"This must be Maximum," she started.

"Max." I gritted through my teeth.

"You are assigned to stay in... building three," she ignored my correction. "Here is a small schedule for your stay-" (she made it sound like I was at a fancy hotel or something) "- Not many things here are strictly organized, except meals and outings. Your things are already there. It was nice meeting you Maximum"

"Look, lady. My name is _**Max. **_Got it? If not you need to have an appointment with my shoe- that will glady see its way to your pretty little face" I spat. She looked stunned as I was pushed away.

I was brought down many halls, leading to seperate buildings. I guess it was like cabins at camp- except it would be considered bad if crazy people were residing with another near the woods... anyways. Finally, we were at building three.

"Who am I rooming with anyways?" I asked the dreaded question once he opened the door.

"Why don't you go see, _**Maximum**_?" he emphisized.

"For the last fudging time. My. Name. Is. Max. Grow a brain and learn it" I snapped.

"Your name is Maximum on your certificates. I will call you Maximum" he said and pushed me in.

I remembered what Jill said about cursing. Then I remembered... she's the one who sent me here! Screw her! I hit the wall from the mans force and screamed my thoughts.

"This is so fucking, despicably, terribly fucked up! This whole thing is a bunch of shit and I don't care if I say it! Damn it Jill!" I yelled and sank to the floor.

Only then did I feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see a boy in the corner looking at me in thought. He had black hair, matching eyes, and olive skin. He was wearing black to complete the look.

"Might as well get this over with," I mumbled. "I'm Max. Who are you?"

No reply.

"The no talking type, huh?" I asked and stood.

No reply.

"Okay, could you please start talking? I'm going to comepletely freak if you don't"

No reply.

"Dude! Isn't it bad enough that we're both in here? You can't just tell me you name?"

Guess what? He replied!

"Fang. I'm Fang" he said.

"Interesting name, is it real?" I asked.

"No." Fang answered.

"So... whats your real name?" I asked.

"Nicholas." he replied.

"I'm guessing you don't like your name..." I commented.

"I'm guessing you don't either," he said.

"Nope. Not anymore" I said.

"Obviously," he stated.

"So, why are we roomed together? Aren't they supposed to room by gender?" I asked.

"This building is for special cases." he replied.

"How special is 'Special'?" I asked.

"Weird occurences. Vivid nightmares, voices, control of some 'Imaginary self', then comes an attempted suicide. Same old, same old" Fang listed.

"So, the voice travels..." I tried to joke. "I guess its over now-"

Both of us heard the voice in our heads.

**Oh, but it's only just begun. Max and Fang. Just begun.**

We looked at each other in horror. That's when the bright florescent lights above us went out... and Hell broke loose.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been sick, and it sucks. EW! And plus, huge writers block. Finally herded up enough brain cells to construst this. Lol. Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly Ghostly- heh heh. Just made that up... Anywho, thank you to...**

**Maddieboz12 -Again, just sayin it again... idk...**

**Catlover10808 – Thanks for the extra support on both of my fics!**

**AND**

**SwEeRvIcToRy12 - PS: Your name was soooo fun to type! lol. Its like a roller coaster going up and down, up and down, up and down... yeah.**

**And thanks to anyone and everyone else who favorited and junk! HUGS TO YOU ALL! Well, here ya go! **

**Angel of Death**

I woke up to darkness. What happened? Why did my body hurt- especially my back? I groaned and stood up. Where was Fang? I began to walk around the room, not at all seeing where I was going. Then, without any sound at all, something tackled me. I started throwing punches and kicks- all followed by nothing but the occasional whoosh of air leaving my attackers body. Finally I got to my feet. I got in my fighting stance- ready for anything. Or so I thought. My attacker pinned me down in one swift movement. I squirmed and wiggled- trying to free my arms or legs to get whatever this was, off of me.

Then the lights turned back on.

Above me... I saw the one thing that surprised me the most.

I. . .

Saw. . .

**Fang-**

I heard a groan from one side of the room. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I attacked. I got hit by various punches and kicks. Whoever or whatever this was- knew how to fight. Big time. Whatever it was pushed me off of it and I flew back.

I landed on light feet without a sound. And I waited.

I waited for a sign of what or who it was. My thoughts were still slightly blurry- but I wouldn't, no, I couldn't- give up. There was a couple of minutes of silence and I took it to listen. I could hear breathing- surprisingly calm and slow considering the fight.

I made a snap decision and lunged toward the breathing. I found it's arms and legs- pinning it underneath me. Just then the lights turned back on and I was face to face- literally- to the one, only, and wide eyed. . .

**MAX.**

Our faces were, no exaggeration, an inch apart. Both of our breathing was fast. It was like my eyes were glued to hers- hers the same. I dived into two chocolate brown eyes. They looked stoic and strong- trying to hide something. I could tell that at one point in time they had been happy and caring- but it was far gone now.

Something bad must have happened. Just then I felt a pang of sympathy for her. I remember how it was when all of this started to happen to me. I remember what it did to my family. How I felt.

Just then I did another snap decision and did the one of many things my brain was telling me to. . .

I kissed her.

I kissed Max.

A girl I had just met.

But, guess what?

She kissed back.

**Max-**

I looked up into two dark eyes. They were the darkest of browns you could ever imagine. That you could ever see. Like two dark trenches, just waiting to trap anything it could. Trap its prey and conceal it from the world until it died. They just... never ended. They were captivating. Some may consider Fang a scary guy- black hair, black eyes, black cloths, lack of emotions- the dark look in all. The dark circles under his eyes and his skin. He looked dramatically paler since whatever had happened.

Considering all of that, you'd think I would be frightened. But... I wasn't. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to be this close to Fang. Calming. Comfortable. Call me crazy- but I never wanted this moment to end. His eyes blocked everything. And I knew there had to be a reason. I needed to find it.

Then, he did the most unexpected thing.

He kissed me.

And... I kissed back.

It was sweet, both of our lips moving against each others in our own rhythm and beat. But of coarse, something in my head just... had its own mind. I turned it into a full make out session. I flipped him over so that I was in his lap- not once breaking contact with his lips. My eyes still closed- we finally pulled apart for air.

"Uhh..." was my brilliant reply to what just happened.

"Yeah," Fang remarked still catching his breath.

My eyes were still closed when I felt my hair stand on end. I opened them to once again meet two dark trenches. Finally after a few more minutes- I noticed I hadn't gotten off his lap. I scooted off and waited for him to talk... well, my luck was low- because he didn't. I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Um... why did you...?" okay, it wasn't a complete sentence but...

"I... don't know... something just... told me to... instinct?" Fang said slowly.

"Okay..." I'd leave that conversation alone for a while. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. You?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Which is weird. About how long have we been out?" I asked.

"Looks like three hours." he said looking at a clock.

"How did no one notice anything?" I asked out loud.

"No idea. We skipped like two of their planned meals." he stated.

"I'm not too hungry anymore..." I said looking at the wall. I stood up wincing, then stumbled. Fang was up in a flash.

"Max, are you okay?" he asked. I noticed he was talking way more.

"Yeah. I'm just going to... take a shower..." I said and walked to the bathroom after steadying myself.

After walking in I turned on the light. Why was I feeling so sick? I locked the door and sank to the tiled floor. After a little pep talk for myself I took a hot shower- okay, in other words I turned it as high as it went. It hurt, but if it makes any sense- felt so good. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I walked to the small cabinet with my cloths- on the way seeing two red marks on my back in a mirror. I lowered my towel and saw that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Two straight red marks trailed from the area in between my shoulder blades to the small of my back. They looked irritated, and hurt like heck. I changed and almost ran out of the bathroom.

"Fang, I-" I started while opening the door. But then a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks.

I blinked and just then there was a flash.

**How many times did we flip? It had to be at least three. The wind whizzing through my hair- for a second it felt like a roller coaster. But, my ears finally registered the screaming of my family. **

**It was like how my nightmares always went... except- this time I didn't make it. I saw a flash of white that was so bright I actually squinted. **

**I saw mom.**

**And Dad.**

**And Nathan.**

"**We were all made to die, Max." my mom said sweetly. The voice I used to love so much. The voice that would read to me.**

"**Are you saying there's no point in living? Or trying to?" I asked.**

"**I'm saying there is a point where you know you have to go. I realize that now. I think you should too. These things you're experiencing- there signs. Its your time" she replied.**

"**Mom," my voice cracked.**

"**Come on Maxie! Too chicken for a lil' game of football?" Nathan laughed from behind mom.**

"**Mom, I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. **

**The pure white was fading into black.**

_**Give in. Give up. You know you can, you also know you want to. Your just too stubborn for your own good. **_**The voice said.**

"**I won't. I could, but I'm not. I don't want to either." I said.**

_**Suite yourself. Looks like it'll be the hard way now. I may just add two more to that sweet little scene... just a thought.**_

"**What do you mean add two?" I exclaimed. **

**Everything began to become clear... **and now I could see Fang again.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked, kneeling beside me.

"I don't know... no, I'm not. I can't be. I have a freaking voice in my head- so do you! I'm having flash backs of that night! And now my dead family members are trying to tempt me to kill myself! No, I'm not 'Okay'!" I broke down.

"Come on, you need some sleep," Fang said and picked me up.

"I don't need sleep," I mumbled.

"Oh, yes you do. Trust me, okay? I'll stay up and keep watch- just in case. Does that make you feel better?" he asked and set me on my bed.

"I guess," I said and pulled my blankets up.

"Goodnight" he said and stalked over to the corner of the room.

"G'night" I slurred- suddenly tired... hmm... that's weird...

**Oh, but you haven't seen anything yet- Max and Fang. Far from what I plan for you twos fate. Goodnight- don't let the nightmares bite...**

We both looked at each other. We gave each other the same look. "Do we really want to know?" I shook my head and fell asleep. **Don't let the nightmares bite...**

**Yo peps! Whatcha thinkin? Cool? Lame? Shmeeeh? Review and make my day! Or favorite! Oooh! Or check out ****Maximum Torture!**** I WILL update it soooon. Really soon. So don't worry. I'm gonna work on Chapter 11 tomorrow! Yay! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOOOOORRRRYYYYY for not updating! I feel like a liar! *Sniffle* **

**I'm gonna go cry in my corner now. I hope you all don't hate me... anywho, hate or no hate, thanks to...**

**Fang Ride 323**

**Flubber butt buddies FOREVA**

**Onyx Shadows**

**SwEeTvIcToRy12**

**percabeth4ever822**

**AND**

**wolfhead**

**For reviewing! Don't hate me! Please! Spare me! jk... Just don't send me to Hell. Lol. I've been watching anime- more specifically: Hell Girl. You should watch it! Well, here this goes. GREAT SCOTT!**

**Angel of Death**

_**Don't let the nightmares bite...**_

It rang in my head.

_**Add two more to that sweet little scene...**_

What did that mean? This... thing, has taken everyone I love and used them as mind tricks. Two people that I love...

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Ethan. Jill.

I bolted upright in bed. Oh God. No. No. No! I scrambled up, causing Fang to jolt as well. I felt more nausea and I ran to the bathroom. This could not be happening! Why is it happening? I hunched over the toilet and the retching began. Just then I remembered- Fang is still here. Great. Now he's just going to- Just as I thought that, cold hands held my hair back. He does care...? After more of this, I got up and immediately brushed my teeth. Ugh- don't you just hate puke breath? Anyways, now I was just crying uncontrolably over the sink. Fang came and started rubbing circles into my back- right inbetween my shoulders... Just as I thought this day couldn't get anymore embarassing, I moaned. What a nice icing on the cake?

"It's okay, Max. Come on, get back to bed." Fang guided me back. He sat in one end of the twin bed, laying my head on his lap. "I'm here," he reassured. Just as I was about to just settle into his comfort, I remembered why I woke up in the first place.

"Fang, I need a nurse or something!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Are you still sick? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No! But the voice it said it was going to kill someone else I love. Two people. My brother and my aunt! I can't let them die!" I began crying again. I hated feeling like this, weak, vulnerable. I tried to scramble up again. But Fang held me down.

"Calm down okay? Let me see if I can get someones attention. I don't know what happened, but no ones come by. Stay here." Fang instructed. He got up, and I stayed down.

Calm.

Breathe in.

Fang walked to the door.

Breathe out.

"Hello?" Fang exclaimed.

Breathe in.

**It's over Max, long over, their gone.**

"What!" I screamed outloud.

"Max! What? What do you mean?" Fang rushed back.

**Gone.**

I closed my eyes.

**Forever.**

I couldn't breathe.

**You.**

Fang was shaking me.

**Caused.**

I couldn't hear anything. Not even Fangs cries for me to _**"Calm down!"**_

**It.**

I shrieked.

**All.**

"No! You liar!" I screamed through clenched teeth.

**Their gone because of one thing.**

I felt arms around me.

**You.**

I opened my eyes to see the lights all red. The white, florescent lights- red. Scarlet. Blood. I saw Fang- crying. For me?

"Fang, I'm so s-" I was cut off by a loud scream. Not mine. I recognized it though. Jill. Her high pitched scream. The walls shook and the sound of metal being shaved hit my ears along with Jills cries.

Something was carving on the walls. I watched in horror as an I appeared.

I buried my face in Fangs chest, but I couldn't escape it. It was as if- if I tried to look away or close my eyes, it was being carved in my eyelids. I looked at the wall.

"Its okay. Its okay. I'm here." Fang ran his hand through my hair. I was still watching.

Then there was Ethans scream.

The lights turned off completely.

Then turned back on only seconds later, the room door unlocked and open, the wall carved and slashed. I read the words.

I T S A L L Y O U R F A U L T M A X

D E A T H

H E L L

T O R T U R E

S C R E A M S

Y O U R F A U L T

M A X

Y O U R F A U L T

Y O U A R E A L O N E

S O O N T O B E D E A D

R I P

B U R N

A G O N Y

P A I N

A L O N E

S E E Y O U S O O N M A X A N D F A N G

V E R Y S O O N

**Ahhhhhh! insanity! okay, so, I haven't JUST been watching anime, stuff goes down in my life too, okay? But still sorry. Ive got personal problems... not all bad though... actually, mainly good.**

**Next fridays my school Mardi Gras dance and gotta find a dress tomorrow! my friend gets to teach me how to wooble, on request of a very speaicl person... we'll call him Guess. Yeah. Anywho, BYE PEEPS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its taken so long!**

**Thanks to... **

**SwEeTvIcToRy12 **

**and **

**wolfhead **

**for the reviews! Now... here it is! **

**Angel of Death**

I looked to Fang for guidence. He shrugged at me, took my hand, and walked through the open door. To walk in hallways filled with blood. Crimson- covering the floor, the walls, even splatters on the ceiling.

"Why not just kill us now?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"We need to suffer." Fang said, his fingers dipping into the pool of blood that used to be the hallway. He brought it to his nose and smelled. He gave a nod. "Its real."

We walked down the eerie halls, trying to find our way around. We opened doors, to see bodies... mortified and shredded by claw marks. In a couple, the hiding rats had come out- for a taste of human blood and meat.

"Maybe we should check out the rest. Someone may be able to help..." Fang wondered outloud.

"Okay. Start at the top floor, come back down?" I ask.

"Got it." and with that, we started towards the stairs. But, the door to them were locked. Through the glass, we saw more and more bodies- piled on the stairs.

We turned towards the elevator. Comepletely body-less and waiting. We slowly walked inside, and the doors slammed behind us. The lights went off, and the elevator went shooting up in the air. I screamed as loud as I could. By the impact, me and Fang both hit the ceiling. He gave a grunt, me a sqeak.

Soon, Fang was pressing me up against him to protect me from the impact of shooting upwards then back down at such a fast level. Finally, it stopped. We landed on the ground with a thud. Just as we thought everything was done- a high pitched noise sounded. Suddenly, I was having flashes of my families death- and I heard Fang screaming.

"Stop it! No! Leave me alone! _**Leave us alone!**_" Fang shouted, and suddenly it all stopped. The lights stopped they're flickering, the high itched sound stopped. Everything stopped. Everything.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a nurse. "Oh dear, There you two are! Exploring the camp grounds?"

I look at Fang. We're both clean. No blood, no proof. "Uh... yes, ma'am." I say, dazed.

"Come, we're having dinner now!" she says happily with a giant smile, and walks away.

"Fang? What just...?" I start.

"I don't know. But we should always be aware. It's tricked us before, it'll do it again." he says, looking side to side as we walk down the hall.

"But... what was real, and what wasn't? Is this real? Are _**we **_real?" I ask frantically.

"I don't know..." Fang murmurs. We sit down at our own table, food already there. "But we have to stick together. Shake on it?"

I instantly grab his hand, unwilling to let go. "We shouldn't stay here. It's messing with our minds." I state.

"But what if out there it's worse?" he asks.

"Then we face it how we just did. Together." I say.

"Let's just see..." he whispers.

Later after dinner, we walk back, still hand in hand. When we walk in, everything is the same. No words carved in walls, no blood. It's clean and perfect. I pop my back, crying out in pain as I feel something against my back- what is that?

"Max?" Fang is in front of me, looking worried.

"There's something on my back!" I begin to freak out, throwing my shirt off so I'm left in my bra. I turn around. "What is it?"

"They're... _**wings**_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reviewing! (All including...**

**SwEeTvIcToRy12 – Thank you! And sorry for the wait!**

**LalalandMuse – Thank you so much! Idk how I even came up with this... lol.**

**The Free Mockingjay – I'm glad you like it! And I love your name too! Hunger Games is awesome. I have a couple fanfics about it... and in the process of another one with my friend! Haha. **

**Tkmemmott – haha. Thanks. I'm known for creepiness in fanfics... mwahaha.**

**PeaceLoveHappiness2000 – haha. Just wait until this chapter... *evil smirk**

**Guest – the voice is definitely weird. _Hint, hint- she _ is very... conflicted...**

**CoCo Puffs – Sorry I didn't update tomorrow... but I am today! Haha. jk.**

**HERE IT IS!**

**Angel of death**

"_**... Wings..."**_

_**Wings...? Wings! **_

"What do you mean wings?" I ask desprately. I look up to see Fang in shock. "Fang? Fang!"

I try moving them, with no luck. I slowly raise my arms, bringing them back down with a failure. Finally, I feel them rising in the air- a beautiful combination of white, brown, and tan. I run the tips of my fingers over them, feeling the softness.

"How...?" I drop the question, already knowing the answer. I probably do deserve to be in this mental place... that explains it, right? Maybe I'm just stuck in my imagination...

"I don't know..." Fang answers, feeling the feathers.

"I... I need to sleep..." I say, still stunned. Everything that has happened today... its getting to me.

"Okay. I'll keep watch, okay?" he says, going to his corner.

I lay on my bed, whispering an "Okay," and fall asleep immediately- knocked out, almost.

So badly, that I don't hear the door open.

Or the struggle of my line to reality in the corner.

I don't hear the cries for help.

But I do hear one thing...

_**The Great Maximum Ride, no longer so great, huh? **_

**I look around this dream world- which is just a cold warped place. The trees an eerie gray-lavender color- swriling and curling around the other similar colored bushes and branches. The sky- a cloudy, yet shiny masterpiece of creepiness. The ground is covered in ice, the flowers and vines all glazed over.**

"**Why are you doing this? Who are you!" I scream, my head whipping around on hyperalert.**

**Theres a laugh- you would expect any normal person to brush it off, from the sweetness. The adorable voice underneath the blood lusted one. The girlish tone that would melt anyones heart- mine included, if it weren't for the fact that this voice is out to kill me. A figure suddenly emerges from the dark shadows that welcome you in- curling back, claiming it too late to turn back. A sweet pair of big blue eyes, long flowy blonde curls, lanky and pale arms with matching legs... everything that would make you immediately love about a little girl.**

"**Why am I doing this... hmm, oh-" she smiles. "Its my mission. If I can get rid of you, and every other little experiment- It would just be me. Spotlight, not backstage."**

"**I don't know you..." I say, completely confused.**

"**Oh, but you do. Notice how you can't seem to figure out _anything _between right and wrong? Real, not real?" she sits down on an icey branch. "You've known me for quite a while. O you remember those nightmares you would have of scientists in white coats? Little dog cages? Experiments?"**

**My eyes grow wide. I've... made up a world, in what other people called my made up world? That means... None of it happened. Mom, dad, Nate, Ethan, Jill. Nathan... it was all fake... Who am I then? Am I the same? Do I even truely exist anymore? **

"**It was real, Max. Don't tell me you don't remember... Erasers?" theres a flash of horrible man-wolf creatures in my mind. **

"**What about our old Jeb?" I remember him- I feel sick to my stomach from it. "I mean, your... dad." she smirks.**

"**Ella?" I remember her beautiful tan skin, her dark hair, warm eyes...**

"**Dr. Martinez?" Mom! I remember! Her cookies, my arm, The Flock... wait-**

"**Iggy?" Strawberry blonde hair, unseeing eyes, pale skin...**

"**Gazzy?" Blue eyes, blonde hair, bombs... Blue eyes almost like-**

"**Nudge?" Coffee colored skin, deep brown eyes, curly brown hair...**

"**Dylan." she says- its all comes to me. Fang, leaving me. Dylan trying to replace him. Maya.**

**I look into her eyes. This isn't... it can't... The accident. She disappeared... and now she's... but- why? Why is she trying to kill us, my baby?**

"_**Don't call me that**_**" she sneers. Sneer... They changed her. They changed my... my-**

"**Angel," My voice cracks, tears running down my face. "Why...?"**

**Something flashes in her eyes, and she flinches and holds her head. I can see the tears streaming down her face, her face twisted in pain. I reach out for her, but she pushes me away. **

"**I'm... sorry Max. Just- go! Go now! Wake up! Leave- Wake up! _Wake up!-"_**

"Max! Wake up! Please!" I open my eyes, seeing the blue sky. But... I look to my left to see Fang still clutching his head. "Max!" Gazzy tackles me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Max! Your both awake, finally! It was _**so **_weird because Fang just found us, and we were all happy, then suddenly you both had one of those brain attacks, and they lasted for like, a week! If Iggy didn't keep checking your pulse, I could have sworn that you were dead! And oh my gosh! Dylan disappeared, totally out of nowhere! And then-"

"I think I'm going to be sick..." I grumble and turn to my side, retching up nothing. I feel the same cold hands keep my hair away- and soon I look back at my Flock.

And all I can think is...

Why Angel?

_**Because I have no choice... **_

I close my eyes, hoping for it all to be a dream.

**Soooo? TWIST! Awesome? I swear, THIS I actually did come up with since the beginning... its how I came up with it! :D Poor Angel... :,(**


End file.
